


Rare Strings

by ThatCat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I know nothing about music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCat/pseuds/ThatCat
Summary: Sansa Stark seeks help from Stannis Baratheon as she parts with a rare piece





	Rare Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts).

> Just a super-short something that was on an old phone I was going through. Don’t know if I’ll add more. It’s just some of my “what hasn’t been done yet” thoughts.

So typical of girls of their station...no true appreciation for rare, tangible examples of perfection. Just glittering baubles, cars, champagne, and Myrish handbags. Instagram-ready photos bits, “Rich Kids of KL” self-promotion. All such things, along with her surface beauty, a perfect compliment to her nonchalant attitude towards parting with the piece. Only a half dozen as valuable, and none other as old, in existence.

“Just help me to place it with a collector,” she muttered. “I don’t want it anymore.”

Sansa Stark didn’t “want it” anymore. A more than three hundred year old Stradivari violin. The chance to acquire such a piece, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

In an instant Stannis’ mind was moving money, figuring the quickest way to clear five million euros, an amount that he thought to be the approximate worth of the instrument. 

Chairing the music and fine arts department at the kingdom’s premier university allowed him a certain level of prestige, if not a handsome endowment. Luckily for Stannis, he’d been born a second son of an old and prosperous family, coming into his inheritance early upon the deaths of his mother and father.

Unlike his brothers, Stannis didn’t live like a king. A reasonable house, in the toniest neighborhood, with expensive, but not exotic cars that he would drive for ten years. 

He had the money, he just needed to liquidate holdings.

“If you think it will be a problem there is a collector on the West Coast who I know would take a meeting with me. He inquired about the violin to my father numerous times. I’ve only come to you first because I know my father hated him.”

Tywin Lannister...the only man in the seven kingdoms who could win a war with him over the piece.

“No, no, that won’t be necessary, Ms. Stark,” he quickly responded. He would not loose this violin. “Have you had the piece appraised? There’s a man in The Vale, another violinist with a similar expertise in rare strings....”

“No,” she said, her voice tinged with something between anger and fear. “Not The Vale.”

She was beautiful, but she looked frightened. He knew there was a story behind her wish to be rid of the Stark Stradivari. Some kind of story....


End file.
